


（一）市井之徒

by AngryXu



Series: 恶棍列传 [1]
Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, 全员恶人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu
Relationships: Yu Yan/Zeng Keni, 刚好喻见妮
Series: 恶棍列传 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818739
Kudos: 5





	（一）市井之徒

天光昏昧，霓虹初上。整个的士町笼罩在冰冷的蓝色调中，正钝钝地渡过喧嚣之前最后的宁静。

的士町是广府的三不管地区，如贫民窟一般，低矮残旧的居民楼鳞次栉比，隐匿着上不了台面的繁华与绮丽。此时，小巷中的食肆为了晚餐与宵夜正纷纷宰杀生鲜，空气中飘荡着的廉价风尘味儿，与新鲜血液的腥甜，彼此纠缠出一股鄙陋的暧昧气息。斑斓错落的招牌早早亮起，并不炫目，倒有种大隐隐于市的姿态。

的士町，顾taxi dancer之名，思声色犬马之义，一般人不会知道，舞女街的深夜里，会在双腿之间喷涌出多少热情。而出现在街边的红发女人，显然没有耐心等候夜幕降临，摩托车猛然停在段记海鲜店的门脸儿旁，女人下车，当即往自己唇间塞了一支烟。

“老板，卖花吗？”她冲里间后厨大喊。招呼声与烟雾同时从嘴中吐出，又同时被燃气炉上坐着的锅子吞没，锅里煮着红彤彤的鲜河虾，咕嘟咕嘟。

海鲜店内芜杂，大盆清水豢养的鱼虾与堆叠在一起的腐坏内脏排成一列，捕鱼虾的网子与剖鱼刀挂在一起，网子上藻绿色的污水顺着霉黑的墙壁流淌。泥巴地面坑坑洼洼又湿黏，老板与伙计抠抠搜搜地蹲在当中，处理着新打的佛手螺之类的海鲜，有钱人好这口儿。

没人注意到喻言站在后厨门口，“老板！”，她只好大喝一声。那老板恍然从嘈杂中抬起头来，目光上下打量喻言，手中的短刀转了三转，又低下头去料理佛手螺，颇没好气，“错咗！鲜花店出门口左转廿米。”

喻言双指夹着烟，又吐出一口烟雾，倚在门框慢条斯理道，“冇错，佢哋话你好会种荷花。”

（没错，他们说你很会种荷花＊。）

话音刚落，老板与伙计面面相觑，脸色瞬间大变，伙计起身便往后面去，老板手腕发力，手中的短刀嗖地朝喻言飞去。

“呵。”喻言轻笑，闪身躲过短刀，双指一拧，燃火的烟头弹出，烫进那老板眼里，他捂着脸嚎叫的间歇，喻言几步迈入后厨，径直握住墙上悬挂的捕鱼网把手，唰地取下。

老板重新操刀冲喻言杀来，她手中的捕鱼网在空中划一道弧线，带起罡风，油腻的吊灯在风中吱哑摇曳。渔网套住店老板的脑袋，勾圈正勒住他脖颈，喻言趁势狠狠借力，飞起一脚踢掉他手中短刀，那男人便整个儿栽进泥洼中，血水与污水混淆，霎时四散飞溅。

男人慌乱中挣不开渔网，喻言一脚踩住渔网长把，他便犹如待宰活鱼在砧板上乱扑。紧接着，喻言刚抬手取下剖鱼刀，店后门却有呼喝声响起，原是那跑走的小子又叫了三五壮汉卷土重来。

待他们闯进，正撞见红发女人已将他们大佬制伏在地，屠刀悬颈，摇曳的灯光下，缠绕的红色发丝中，他们看见一双如狮子般对猎物充满渴望的眼睛。

唰！

剖鱼刀毫不犹豫地划开店老板的喉咙，血液喷溅至那打头儿小弟的脸上，像斜洒出去的泼墨山水画。仅他不知所措的一秒钟，喻言已经持刀杀入来人中央。

尖刀与拳头的攻势又钝又利，一时间狭窄逼仄的海鲜店后厨水声琅琅，鱼虾纷飞，激烈的打砸声掩藏的，是死神亲吻之时的哀叫。几度呼吸之后，尸体横陈于后厨泥地之上，新鲜血液自凌厉的刀口翻涌，不改屋内腥甜。

炉上河虾已经煮沸，恰好开始扑锅。

喻言百忙之中瞥了一眼炉灶，她手中还攥着仅剩一个小弟的脖颈，那人被眼前一番血污吓得双腿直打颤，喻言拧着他的下颌道，“跑得挺快是吧？去告诉你们陈督察，他的黑道大哥…”

“已经被我宰了。”

喻言望着那人连滚带爬地从后门逃出去，扭头便去关闭了燃气炉。

脚下是血染的暗红色泥水，指尖流溢出金灿灿的虾膏，喻言忍着烫，掰开虾头，连着手上的鲜血与虾膏一同贪婪地吮吸着。虾肉紧实，味道甜滋滋的。她接连掰开四五只河虾后，转身去店面前厅搜刮来了一堆打包盒，喻言原来是看上了那只长了得有六七年的大河蚌。

剖鱼刀还未丢下，她右手持刀，大剌剌地将刀刃两面在左臂的衣袖上来回擦拭干净。她以刀尖撬开两扇蚌壳，肥美的蚌肉现于眼前。喻言正细细割下蚌肉厚实的裙边与瑶柱，前台突然传来招呼，“大佬，两碗艇仔粥带走！”

喻言头都没抬，斜了眼躺在地上还在冒血的五具尸首，不慌不忙应道，“大佬今日好忙，店闩咗！”

（老板今天很忙，店不开了。）

那人啐了一口，晃荡半分钟便走了。

料理好一切，喻言将两扇蚌壳一丢，除了煮熟的河虾，又搜刮走几种各式各样的海鲜。她拎着一兜子战利品，带上店门，又掏出一支烟放在唇间点燃。

她叼着烟摸出手机，在路边蹲下来吞云吐雾，160群聊里的寂静由她打破：『突袭成功，放走一条小鱼，弟弟可要搂住咯@六筒子』。消息一送出，微信界面秒回。

『六筒子：👌🏻』

喻言罕见地咧开梯形笑容，接着发消息道：

『今天海鲜我包圆』

『管够』

刚刚在群里打好包票，私聊界面便弹出曾可妮的实时消息：『看起来要下雨，来接我下班』

喻言仰头吐出最后一口烟雾，天上乌黑云团攒聚，尽收她眼底，确是快要下雨了。她把海鲜兜起，重新跨上摩托车，引擎轰隆作响，红发女人飞驰而去。

真正的夜即将来临，的士町杂沓人声渐起，霓虹招牌的五彩斑斓愈发浓重，然而，这里只是剔除一切彩色之后的广府缩影。

这里黑白交媾，鬼怪丛生。

TBC

种荷花＊：杀人投海。


End file.
